mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
What is it?
The Story I walked out into The Maze once again. Today was my 24th visit. Unlike the others, I remembered the steps I took and drew them on a piece of paper each time I failed. I began by drawing the shape of The Maze which was a simple square. I have no idea what the area of this maze is like so this is why I did it. I used Pencil so I could easily erase my mistaken route - however, I would draw in red ink over the parts that lead you to the Losing Hole so that I'd know to avoid it next time. The Mansion Maze has 1 rule: You only get ONE chance to succeed. So I also gathered disguises and learnt multiple languages so I could sneak my way back in to try and 'win'. The Prize is promised to be - Life Changing - but nobody has ever managed to get there. My map hasn't helped though, I'm telling this story because of what I saw on my 24th attempt. I'll never go back there again. It's just not worth it - Eugene Stagg. More about the Maze What Eugene saw 13 miles in The Maze was the Lord of the Maze 'Yeminay'. Yeminay is absolutely unknown. He, she or it (it) has no explanation. Not created within The Mansion and not a friend or foe of anybody - Yeminay guards the 13th Mile of The Maze. Witnessed by Eugene Stagg and with no fixed evidence of what Yeminay is capable of, all Eugene had to say was, "I was cheating, yeah. I had a Map I drew up free-hand and I had been using disguises to get me further inward. I thought I was clever and smart but I'm totally wrong. At first, I came across a Grave that was situated within 10 Miles of The Maze. It wasn't a proper grave. It was one of those stick ones crafted by twigs and bamboo shavings. In the softened mud of burial were the words 'Yeminay - RIP'. I took this simply as a checkpoint and drew it out on my Map incase it was a trap. Anyway. I continued onwards clutching my 24th disguise and wig. I felt like an idiot really, but I wanted that damn prize! I got to this open space surrounded by trees. It was nothing like the trimmed hedges and directed routes I had worked through beforehand. I felt lost? Anyway, so I got to the 13th and final mile of my journey and I saw this thing just standing there. It was quite a distance from me so I didn't panic - I partly thought I had 'won' but no, I was wrong. I suddenly found myself frozen where I stood. I couldn't even move my eyes to blink. I was stuck entirely. This mysterious figure began to warp from side-to-side, tree-to-tree. My eyes were fixated on it - all I wanted to do was give up and lose now. I had been walking so much and I was tired. Within a drag of an instant, I was stood with knees trembling and my fists so tensed it felt like they were going to break apart. It was the Ghost of Yeminay and for so long as it watched me: I wasn't going to best this Maze. It then felt like I was stuck in a dream trance. The wind in the trees and the blowing of the leaves were ringing through my ears like an annoying telephone, gusts of strong drafts and razor whipping leaves and blades of grass began to whip at me. My disguise blew off funnily enough, leaving me naked and vulnerable. Well. I woke up moments after: as if I had finally blinked. It felt nice to blink, the wind and my eyes felt like they were burning with dried pain. I awoke at the Grave again - only I was buried deep within. I moved and shuffled in this unknown Casket for about 30 minutes before the bottom opened and dropped me into The Fountain of BnKleanliness. I don't know. I just don't know." Eugene Stagg is the only Maze Challenger to witness Yeminay. His Map was lost during his casket-scuffle, although, a photo of Yeminay was discovered in Eugene's back pocket. Exactly how and what he saw that day. Nobody knows a thing. Nobody wants to know.